Jean from Starbucks
by llamafollower
Summary: This is a story about how Cas meets Dean at a local Starbucks, and Cas leaves Balthazar for Dean in a strange turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel and Balthazar made their way up main street to go to their favorite place to shop for books on cold and rainy days, Barnes and Noble. Even though it hasn't been rainy and it's the middle of summer, or when Cas gets upset at his father for coming home drunk, or when Balthazar doesn't reply to his text messages, he always goes to the mall and walks around, and seemingly always makes his way to Barnes and Noble. Cas loves looking at the spines of the books he wants to read, even though he never has the time to read them because he has to study to get into a good college and with Balthazar being a moody bitch and shoveling his own problems on top of Cas's problems. When both Cas and Balthazar go to Barnes and Noble, they normally end up hiding away in the back corner and makeout to the smooth jazz that comes over the intercom.

But that was before Cas saw the cute guy that's new to the Starbucks less than thirty feet away from their usual makeout spot and from what Cas could see, his nametag read 'Jean'. Jean was the cutest guy Cas had ever seen before, even more attractive than Balthazar, and Balthazar was fucking blond. As days passed, Cas couldn't keep Jean out of his mind while he and Balthazar were making out to The Beat by Boney James. And Jean seemed to keep crawling his way accidentally into Cas's mind while he was with Balthazar.

He even snuck a few peeks while he was feeling Balthazar up, and an unexpected grunt escaped Cas's lips.

"Cas, was that you?" Balthazar asked, pressed against Cas.

Grunt, Cas returned as he continued to look at the side of Jean's head.

"That was ungodly… sexy, man. I can get into this now."

Balthazar shifted the two, so that Balthazar was on the bottom, and Cas was grinding their dicks together through the fabric barrier.

It's been a few days, and Cas has finally developed the courage after a short cat nap, to go to Barnes and Noble, and order a coffee from Jean. Cas has never been this nervous, as long as you don't count the first time Cas lost his virginity to Balthazar in their senior year of high school after prom. It was also in Balthazar's bathtub during a party, and Cas would rather not think about the lack of romanticism in the whole event.

Cas entered the store and his eyes immediately went to the Starbucks kiosk, and he could see Jean working on a iced vanilla bean coffee for some blonde slut in a jumpsuit, who was making sexy eyes at the back of his head. Cas is also positive that her front zipper exposed her sugar tits.

Cas's dick got hard, just thinking about what Jean's hands could do… STOP, Cas, don't think about his beautiful, God-like hands..

Even though it really hard for Cas to pull himself together after thinking of Jean's hands, he had to because he had been standing in the entrance for a couple minutes and people were starting to stare at him, when came to the scariest question he's ever thought of.

If Cas thought Jean's hands were God-like, what would Jean's ass be like? Cas shivered with glee, and started to walk towards the kiosk, until he realized he had a raging boner from just thinking of Jean's hands and his ass.

Cas got really nervous and he wasn't really sure what to do, since he was wearing basketball shorts and a Nike Just Do It t-shirt. So he picked up the closest book, which was a Christian novella, and shoved his boner into the bookcase, trying to look nonchalant and not at all horny.

As cas was nervous sweating, he glanced up to see Jean putting on a leather jacket, and take out a flat-bill cap, place it on his head, and leave out the back entrance.

Shit. Well, there's always tomorrow.. Cas thought to himself. He put the novella down, and left the Barnes and Noble. Raging boner and all.

It's been a week since Cas has returned to the familiar entrance of the local Barnes and Noble. He wasn't wearing basketball shorts, instead he was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red Christmas sweater, so he was feeling pretty good and very, fashionable. So he walked, slowly but with purpose, to the Starbucks kiosk.

He was feeling pretty good, until he was halfway up the stairs, and his eyes connected with Jean's. He forced a forced and toothy grin, and continued up to the counter, two feet away from Jean. After a few seconds of Cas recollecting his composure, he looked at Jean, and gave him a genuine half-grin.

"Honestly, man, I've never been to a Starbucks before. What do you suggest for a virgin?"

Oh, god, did I just say that outloud? Cas couldn't believe he just said that, but he kept eye contact with Jean, even if he was blushing pretty bad.

After a couple of seconds in awkward silence, Jean bursts out laughing, and Cas was on the verge of tears and peeing himself, but Jean's smile kept all of Cas's fluid inside him, even though all Cas wanted to do was shove his dick in Jean's mouth.

"Well, man, I honestly am not a big fan myself, I'm just in it for the bitches, and it's surprisingly not that hard, considering I've never been a fucking barista in my life." Jean grinned and Cas and extended his hand out to him. "I'm Dean. You are?"

Dean flashed a smile and Cas, and all Cas could mutter was,

"I thought your name was Jean.." Dean's smile faltered for a little, but he was snickering as he replied.

"You're not the only one. If you aren't going to tell me your name I'm just going to have to give you one myself."

Dean's threat caused Cas him to bite his lip and smile, and he told him his name. Also while blushing.

"I like that. Cas. It makes me feel like I'm talking to a chick, but instead I'm chatting it up with a pretty handsome dude." Dean beamed at him, and Cas felt his heart stop.

"You too," Cas said with a straight face. It was straighter than he was.

Dean cracked up again, and noticed a line forming behind Cas, the blushing hottie from ten minutes ago. He cleared his throat and said, "I would love to finish this conversation later, here's my number. Text me at 10 o'clock tonight." Dean winked at Cas, and Cas stumbled away, his cheeks growing redder by the second.

After Cas was out of the Barnes and Noble, he walked the few blocks to Balthazar's apartment where Balthazar was reading the Bible on the couch. When Cas closed the door, Balthazar looked up at Cas hungrily.

"It's about time you got home, I was starting to think I would have to pleasure myself," his voice trailed off as he got up off the couch and made his way over to Cas. He slapped Cas's ass with the Bible before tossing it onto the table, and grabbed Cas's ass with both hands. "But I guess you saved the day, babe," Balthazar leaned down slightly and kissed Cas deeply on the lips. Cas sighed and slipped his hands around Balthazar's neck and deepened their kiss even more. The pair lowered themselves backwards onto the couch and before long, things were getting pretty hot and heavy.

Balthazar took of his shirt, and pulled off his sweater off of his sculpted abdomen and Cas's lean arms. But Cas couldn't help but envision Dean underneath him, instead of Balthazar, but he was too into the kiss that he couldn't hold onto that idea for too long without getting distracted by Balthazar's frantics grabs. He could feel Balthazar's dick begin to harden and he reluctantly reached down to undo his boyfriend's waistband and unzip his pants for him. Balthazar helped Cas to slip out of his pants, and Balthazar did the same for Cas. After Cas's pants were off, he grabbed hold of Balthazar's dick and pulled it out of the top of his briefs. He began to pump his hand up and down the shaft as Balthazar's dick reached maximum stiffness.

After Cas pleasured Balthazar's dick, he turned around and removed his own boxer-shorts. Cas bent over in an invitation for Balthazar to begin slamming his dick into Cas's ass. Immediately Cas began moaning, as he leaned over the armrest of their leather couch, as he could feel his own dick harden and press into the cool leather.

Several minutes passed of their lovemaking, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Cas moved as if he were going to get up to answer it, but Balthazar leaned forward until he could comfortably whisper in Cas's ear, "Don't answer it, love, whoever it is, they'll go away eventually. Just come back to me." Balthazar kissed his ear and continued to thrust his English dick into Cas's tight butthole.

Cas disregarded the knocking at the door, and went back to enjoying the amazing sex he was having with Balthazar. But the knocking didn't stop for several minutes. But when it finally did, both the men sighed at not being able to enjoy each others' company even more.

"Hello?! I know you're in there! Why the fuck are you having sex in the middle of the afternoon?!" the voice scared Cas, and Balthazar sighed. He stood up and walked to the door, and put on his black robe, looked at Cas with a look of irritation, and opened the door.

"HEY AR-" the voice on the other side of the door was stopped as he realized Balthazar was glaring at him.

"Why are you knocking on our door? It's 5 o'clock in the evening, shouldn't you be at the bar by now?" Balthazar coolly said to the stranger across the threshold.

"No, despite my appearance, I have a friend over. And we were just starting to eat dinner, when we heard you and your friend start to bang."

"Well, maybe you should move then." Balthazar closed the door in the man's face, shook his head, and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Cas couldn't help his curiosity, and quickly got up, and looked out the peephole in their front door. He gasped as he saw who it was, none other than Dean, from Starbucks turn away from Cas' door. The man Cas would much rather enjoy contracting the Clap from than Balthazar. He sighed, and sat back on the couch, hoping that Dean didn't know it was Cas that was banging Balthazar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas is still hitting his head with how he was so loud, that Dean had to come down and yell at Balthazar for their loud sex. It was nearing 10 o'clock and Cas was unsure if he should call Dean or not. Cas hasn't felt this nervous since the time he sucked Balthazar's dick wrong, and he had to keep doing it until Balthazar was satisfied.

Cas had his phone in his hand, Dean's number typed and ready to call, and it was two minutes past 10 o'clock.

After several moments of thinking, Cas shut his phone off, and walked into the bedroom, where he and Balthazar were one and the same.

The next day, Cas and Balthazar were walking to Barnes and Noble, when Cas had an uneasy feeling. He reluctantly followed Balthazar into the store and he immediately saw Dean, and avoided eye contact with him.

Cas followed Balthazar as he looked at the Christian novellas, the non fiction thrillers, and the supernatural trilogies, all the while not looking towards the Starbucks that was on the north wall. He could feel Dean watching him, and he felt terrible for not calling last night, but he couldn't face Dean right now, not when Dean knew about Balthazar's crazy sex life and the fact that Cas was with Balthazar was making Cas incredibly nervous.

"Babe, I'm going to get some coffee, would you like anything?" Balthazar asked Cas, as he placed a hand on Cas's lower back.

Cas kept his eyes lowered and mumbled something that Balthazar disregarded anyway. Cas watched Balthazar's back and accidentally met Dean's eyes. Dean gave him a sad, questioning look, and Cas just turned away and walked farther away from the storefront.

After a few moments of looking at the supernatural trilogies about wizards, vampires, and teenagers in deadly games, Balthazar was back at his side, and he handed him a piece of paper with an angry look on his face.

"Cas, why did that barista ask me for your phone number? Do you know him? You know he was the guy that was knocking at our door last night, right?" Balthazar questioned, eyebrows raised at Cas and nostrils flaring. Cas didn't know what to say, and that made Balthazar even more upset.

"Castiel! Does our relationship mean nothing to you?! I gave up multiple job opportunities so that I could stay in this God-forsaken city with you!" Balthazar raved at him. He was so angry, that his face lacked all emotion as he just stared at Cas. He straightened up his posture and spoke in a cold voice, "Well, Cas, I guess I don't need to stay any longer. I don't want anything to do with you, so you can fuck that barista as much as you goddamn want." Balthazar shoved past Castiel, which made him fall into a book shelf.

Cas watched as Balthazar coldly walked out of the store, and out into the mall. Cas could feel the loss of Balthazar weighing him down, and he slid his back down the bookshelf, and onto the floor. He sat there for a while, until the realization finally came to him of what just happened. He began to tear up, and he covered his face in his arms and leaned on his knees.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean's voice came somewhere to the right of Cas, but he didn't look up. He wasn't sure if he didn't want to look at him because Dean would see him cry, or because he was mad at Dean for what happened. Cas could feel Dean sit down a foot away, and he tried to be quiet as he continued to cry into his sleeves.

"You know, dudes are really high maintenance. My last boyfriend was a total control freak. He wanted me to call him whenever I was going to or from work, who I was with, where I was, what I was doing, and I just had enough after two months. I mean, don't get me wrong, the sex was great. Gay sex always is, but his attitude and personality were just so overbearing that I broke things off by sleeping with his twin sister." Cas looked up at Dean, who looked back at him and grinned. Cas's mouth twitched into a smile for a little bit, but it wasn't enough to keep his emotions at bay.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I don't think that'll happen this soon after the breakup," Cas explained, as a single tear rolled down his right cheek.

Dean brushed the tear away, and scooted closer to Cas, picking up an erotic novel that was lying in between them on the ground.

"I know what will cheer you up though," Dean said, nudging Cas with his large and muscular shoulder, "I'm going to take you to a gay club. It's fun, I swear." Cas looked up at Dean, and smiled for real this time.

"I would enjoy that, thank you, Dean," Cas looked up at Dean, smiling genuinely this time.

Dean walks with Cas to his house after taking a bus ride across town. All the while they were talking about Lord of The Rings and classic rock. Cas found out that Dean is a huge nerd, he loves Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of The Rings, all things supernatural, mermaids, guns, Doctor Who (which was a surprise, but he had the whole 'allons-y' down, and he was a sucker for RomComs. His favorite would either be, The Breakfast Club, which Cas doesn't even think counts as a RomCom, and The Notebook.

After twenty or so minutes of talking about what happens in the new series of Doctor Who, they arrive at their stop, and walk the two miles to Cas' house. They reached the landing of his front porch, before Cas turned around to look at Dean.

"Alright, my dad may or may not be home. He's an asshole who's conservative so if he's home, don't talk to him, don't listen to him, and just follow me into my room. Kapeesh?" Cas speaks worriedly to Dean. Cas' eyebrows are creased, so Dean suppresses a smile at his anxious crush, and nods.

"Kapeesh," and keeps eye contact with Cas until he turns around to face the front door, and open it.

Cas' house reminded Dean of what the White House would look like. Instead of it being a house, it was more of a mansion. It was white on the outside and there were giant three story, roman-type pillars holding up the roof, and on the inside they were greeting by a two story marble staircase on the white, and a statue in the middle of the room, which was draped in the light of a 200 lb. crystal chandelier that hung directly above it. Dean's jaw dropped, and he had to stare at the back of Cas' head so that he wouldn't be distracted by the elegance of the mansion.

Despite it being so elegant and modern, it reeked of cigar smoke and bourbon, two things that Dean's own father used to use frequently before he died in a tragic hunting accident a few years back.

"Alright Dean, my room is upstairs all the way and at the end of the hallway. My father's study is on the second floor, and if we're quiet and fast, he'll never even know we're here. So just follow me. Alright?" Cas whispered as he stepped forward to peek into the surrounding rooms to make sure no one was around.

"Yeah, sure," Dean's voice trailed off as his head was filling with memories of his own past and of his abusive father.

Cas looked at Dean before they made their ascent, and held a hand to Dean's face as a sign of reassurance, as he stepped towards the staircase. Dean made sure to step using his toes, because of his steel-toed boots, it didn't help as much as he would have hoped. They had made it to the second floor landing, when both Cas and Dean slowed to a crawl to make sure that the door to Cas' father's study didn't open. After waiting for a couple of seconds, Cas gestured to Dean that they can keep going, so they continued their ascent, and before they reached the third floor landing, Dean looked back at the chandelier, and noticed small red dots on the top crystals and rods, but didn't mention it and continued to follow Cas down the long hallway. After passing at least five doors, cas slowed down, and when they reached the second door, Cas slowed to an almost-stop, and turned the knob gesturing Dean in first, before closing the door behind him.

Cas' room was awe inspiring, and Dean's jaw dropped when he got his first good look at the room. The room was at least 400 cubic meters, and there were several doors around the perimeter. One was open, and Dean leaned forward a little to get a better look inside, and noticed that it was a bathroom as big as his room back at his apartment. After he got a good look at the bathroom, he looked in the center of the room, and saw Cas' bunk bed which had the queen-size mattress on top and an entire office underneath the mattress. Cas had a closed door and from Dean could hear, there was something like water bubbling on the opposite side, and he looked to the right and saw an entire wall dedicated to actors and movies and series that they had talked about on the bus ride over. Dean looked to the left to try to find Cas, but he was behind an open door, that led to an enormous walk-in closet. Dean walked over to the doorway, and looked in. One entire side of the closet was dedicated to sweaters, and the other side was dedicated to jeans and suits, while the back wall was dedicated from shoes ranging from Oxford's to Converse.

"Holy shit, dude. I thought you were a guy," Dean chuckled and looked at Cas, who had his shirt off and was unbuttoning his jeans. When Dean fully realized what Cas was doing, he shouted, "Aw, shit," and turned away and walked out the door as fast as he could.

"It's alright, Dean. It'll only take me a few minutes. What should I wear?" Cas was in the doorway in nothing but his boxer shorts and he had he jeans draped in front of his pelvic area.

"Uh, just wear jeans and a fun t-shirt and a hoody," Dean said, looking at Cas' abdominal muscles and quickly moved his eyes, and turned away, blushing like a madman.

"Okie, dokie," Cas' voice trails off as he walks deeper into his closet to find a novelty t-shirt and a cool enough hoody. After several minutes of rummaging around in his closet, he emerges into his brightly lit room.

"Is this alright?"

Dean turns around, and when he sees Cas, he grins.

Cas emerges in tight black jeans that are rolled up past his ankles, a white shirt with black lettering on it, a red plaid shirt that he probably bought in high school and never outgrew, and a letterman jacket that seemed to fit him perfectly. His hair was sticking up in just the right places and his questioning blue eyes looked stoic and intelligent.

Dean's voice caught as he took in Cas' appearance, and all he could mumble was a, "aw fuck", before he walked over to Dean, put both his hands on his face, and kissed him hard on the mouth.


End file.
